Tenfold
by IndigoPenguin
Summary: Eirika and Seth, ten times over. Drabbles, unconnected, with a fair dose of random music. --Response to kappy-and-tea's "10 songs, 10 drabbles" challenge--.


_I'm sorry. I should be working on _Controlling Entropy _and a special, re-vamping project. But I just finished final exams, and feel burned out. Yet...I still want to write. Oh, yes. You all know what's coming...A drabble collection. For Eirika and Seth—wait, that's not my normal pairing! _

_They're not, and that is _exactly _why this is for them. I need practice getting their characters down...and what better a way than with kappy-and-tea's "10 songs, 10 drabbles" challenge? The rules for this one are simple: get your music playlist, put it on shuffle, and write one drabble for the first 10 songs that play. You have until the end of the song to finish the drabble...let's see what I can do, huh?_

_Prepare for the eclectic music arrangement. I don't own FE:SS. Enjoy, darlings!_

**-)(-START-)(-**

**(One: Croatian Rapsody by Maksim)**

"Oh, come now, Seth! It's not that hard!".

"Milady, that's a matter of opinion...and, frankly, it's inappropriate".

"What will be _inappropriate_," The princess sighed, "Will be for my general to step on the new queen of Jehanna's _feet_. I know you have the ability, Seth, just not the training!"._ Oh, how could he tell her that his footwork was meant for war?! _"At least learn one basic waltz? Please?".

"...As you desire, Your Highness". Smiling at the defeated man, Eirika took his dominant hand in hers and pulled the other to her hip. It was hard to ignore the spark betwixt them, but it was managed.

"On three...one, two....".

**(Two: Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco)**

_How could she?! _He fumed, pounding the column again. After she had convinced him to let down his duties, to secretly court her, to _make love _to her outside of a wedding bed—something she had promised him they would have!—Eirika was to marry some over-rated noble from Carcino?!

A gasp got his attention, and he turned to see the person he least wanted to. The princess stood there, silent and trembling and wearing that damn ring _and still not looking the least bit sorry_ and Seth swallowed thickly and flexed the fingers in his bleeding hand. "Princess," He managed, "Congratulations on your engagement". Perfect—as cool and collected as he was before. As he would ever be.

"Seth...I....".

"_Don't _expect roses and songbirds, Highness," He hissed. "Your pardon".

**(Three: Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale)**

A soft humming from the hillside caught his attention. It wasn't a threat, Seth knew; he recognized that voice. As the words to the folksong stretched into the chorus, he reached the top of the hill and let a slight smile cross his face upon the sight of Eirika sitting in the grass singing. Dark eyes watched her for a moment before he spoke.

"You'll catch your death here, Princess". She paused, looking at him with that angelic smile she wore when she managed to forget the war, assuring her general she was fine. "...As you say. Pray tell, isn't that a...dark...song to be singing if you're in such a joyful mood?".

"Mm...no. I like it...it's calming....And besides, you taught it to me. Remember?".

Seth didn't reply directly, simply began where she had left off in her song.

**(Four: Caramelldansen—Speedycake Remix by Caramell)**

"It's over!".

Seth smiled. "Milady, good morning". Eirika laughed and flung her arms around the much taller man, causing him to stiffen, but she took no notice and squeezed him harder.

"Oh, Seth! Innes has finally given in to Ephraim's request to marry Tana! Isn't it wonderful?!".

"Indeed," He responded. "A wedding is a remarkable event".

"...You like weddings?". Eirika asked, teal eyes glinting in mischief.

**(Five: Headlock by Imogen Heap)**

Finally back in the castle, the routine inside the stone walls had resumed it's normal flow...save for one, slight, change.

"Oof!". Wincing as she was neatly flipped over, Eirika sighed and looked to Kyle. "I should have seen that, shouldn't I?".

The knight politely pulled the woman to her feet. "It's nothing to worry about, Lady Eirika. Hand-to-hand combat takes time to learn...but, you're progressing well".

She shook her hair from her eyes, prepared to respond, when she was grabbed from behind in an iron-strong hold. "Get away," was all he said, and with a small growl, the princess twisted her body into the man and made to crush his foot—but only heard the _clink_ of armor beneath her boot. Instantly the hold was released, and Seth nodded to the lady. "Keep training".

_Overprotective, are we?_

**(Six: One, as performed in A Chorus Line)**

Seth was...perfect. A superb warrior, a fair leader, a handsome knight in service to his country.

Eirika was...his sister. Gentle, kind, beautiful, stubborn. ...Mainly stubborn, but that was just Ephraim's view on it.

And with two people of such magnetism and undeniable chemistry around, well....

With the grin of a rogue, Ephraim leaned in between the two at the long dining table and muttered to them quietly. "Honestly, you're brilliant together. Kiss already!".

Seth was taken aback.

Eirika glared violently at her brother as a blush bloomed on her cheeks.

**(Seven: Breathless by The Coors)**

"Ah, Seth?". He looked from the lights of the festival to the woman dressed in gold. "Are you going to...celebrate, at all?".

"I have duties here, milady...no offense towards your fine company". He smiled. Eirika shook her head with a little laugh. She loved it when he was...softer, like this. He had been ever since they first kissed the night after the defeat of the Demon King.

"Seth. You fought—and won—a great war three months ago. Manning the castle towers are what enlisted soldiers are for, _not _the duty of my finest general".

"And, if I may, what is my duty, then?". Eirika grinned and pulled his helmet off, letting it fall to the floor.

"This," She said, before crashing her lips to his.

**(Eight: Empty Walls by Serj Tankian)**

Urging Oliva forward, the Silver Knight forced his mare to canter into the village. Eirika shuddered from the saddle in front of him, eyes wide and staring at the piles of corpses that were being systematically lit on fire by the few survivors.

"...War?" She managed to ask him, her face paling.

"...No. Plague...milady, we should leave....There is not a thing any of us can do here, and with the illness....".

"Go," She gasped, vomiting off the side of the horse. Gently, he pulled her hair back with one hand as the other steered his mount away. _You shouldn't be seeing this._

**(Nine: Save a Horse [Ride a Cowboy] by Big and Rich)**

Eirika, being a princess, knew nothing about how one was supposed to act in a tavern. Seth told her that she just had to remain silent and demure—like a proper _and he winced at his next words _escort—and he could pass their charade off.

...But....

_He was incredibly, unfairly god-like without his armor and with a partially-opened undershirt! _Striding into the pub with an uncharacteristically cocky step, he paid little attention to the beautiful woman on his elbow and ordered an ale; _and, oh, just water for her. _Men leered at her—Eirika felt self-conscious—but Seth simply pulled her into his lap before turning a lazy gaze to the barkeep.

"So...what are those Renais bastards up to?". The Grado-supporting man grinned and told his what he knew of the army's movement before making a comment towards Eirika. She looked to her folded hands and hid her glee when a strong arm snaked about her waist. "Oh, this is Erina. Lovely, isn't she?".

**(Ten: Hands by Jewel)**

"We'll be okay," She whispered to him. "We'll...we'll triumph, Seth".

He looked up to her from his odd moment with depression. "...How are you so sure?".

"You've shown me that I'm stronger than I ever dreamed...I can handle sleeping in a tent and dealing with battle and facing this darkness...and if I can do that, then imagine what still lies inside you. If I have turned to steel, then you're....".

"Right now I am charcoal, milady".

"Under pressure, it becomes a diamond". She smiled. "Now, please. Rise...I need you for this, or I'll crumble too".

**-)(-END-)(-**

_The hardest was easily number four. All I could think of for a few seconds was the little dance....And nine. Oh, God, _nine_ was part awkwardness and part "let's make Seth a badass" and part bar song. _

_My personal favorite was six, simply because it was to a showtune. _

_Thoughts?_


End file.
